piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Anne's Revenge
The Queen Anne's Revenge (formerly known as Concord and La Concorde de Nantes) was a ship of a notorious pirate Edward Teach, also known as "Blackbeard". History A merchant ship She was built in England in 1710 and named Concord. At first she served as merchant ship but she was captured by French privateers a year later. Following some modifications, she was eventually sold to Spain. A few years later she was returned to France and again underwent a transformation. She was refitted as a slave ship and renamed La Concorde de Nantes. It was during her initial voyage from the west African coast in 1717 that she was captured off the island of Martinique by Blackbeard. Blackbeard increased the number of her guns and renamed her the Queen Anne's Revenge, in honor of Queen Anne of Great Britain. A pirate ship During the next seven months, the Queen Anne's Revenge is known to have participated in the "taking" of at least 18 ships as "prizes". Blackbeard used her as his prime weapon during the height of his reign of terror, culminating in his audacious blockade of the port of Charles Town in South Carolina in May 1718. She ran aground on sand bar in June 1718 at Beaufort Inlet, off the coast of North Carolina. But Blackbeard later saved her, and she served as his flagship during his search for the Fountain of Youth. The search for the Fountain of Youth looks at the Queen Anne's Revenge]] After the War against piracy, Blackbeard sailed for London, to find Jack Sparrow, a pirate captain who possessed a unique compass along with a map which had the exact location of the Fountain. When Jack rejected King George's offer to lead his men to the Fountain, and escaped from his palace, he was found by Angelica, Blackbeard's daughter, who forced him aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. They sailed for the Caribbean, but King George sent after them the fastest frigate of the British Royal Navy, the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], captained by none other than Hector Barbossa, Jack's old nemesis, now a privateer in the service of England. Design and appearance The Queen Anne's Revenge is a three-masted galleon. Her stern is decorated in red and gold colors. Unlike the Black Pearl, she has a spritsail topmast at the end of the bowsprit. Her figurehead resembles a skeleton which is identical to the one which appears on Blackbeard's pirate flag. Behind the scenes *The Queen Anne's Revenge is portrayed by the Sunset, which previously portrayed the Black Pearl in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. In 2010, the Sunset was redesigned to portray the Queen Anne's Revenge in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides''http://www.movieweb.com/movie/pirates-of-the-caribbean-on-stranger-tides/PGhkGoijlmd3jq. *In real-world history, the ''Queen Anne's Revenge wasn't saved from the sand bar. She was stripped of pirate plunder and abandoned. *The Queen Anne's Revenge appears briefly in Tim Powers' novel, On Stranger Tides, which was used as the basis for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. She has no active role in the novel. *The Queen Anne's Revenge is the first historical ship that appears in POTC film series. Gallery of images Screenshots File:QAR bow.JPG|The Queen Anne's Revenge's bow. File:QAR Screenshots 31.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge sails toward her destination. File:QAR Screenshots 65.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge fires her bow chasers. File:QARsail trailer.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge sails. File:QAR Angelica.jpg|Angelica in command of the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:Jack Angelica Below Deck.jpg|Jack and Angelica in the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:Angiefight.png|A mutiny aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. On-set images File:Sunset 2.JPG|The Sunset during the reconstruction File:Ship construction.jpg|The stern of the Queen Anne's Revenge File:Blackbeards ship.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge during construction in 2010 File:The-Queen-Anne.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge on set File:QAR figurehead.JPG|The figurehead of the Queen Anne's Revenge File:Queen Annes Revenge Sailing.PNG|The Queen Anne's Revenge sails Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Pirate ships Category:Galleons Category:Lore Category:Merchant ships